Behind Thier Eyes
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Behind thier eyes, they aren't really the animals some take them to be. They are incapable of communicating with us. Whether they want some peace and quiet, safety, enough food to survive, or even to have a little fun, it's time to see behind thier eyes.
1. Chapter One: A Witch's Sorrow

**Behind Their Eyes**

_Chapter One: A Witch's Sorrow…_

* * *

A Witch's cry pierced the night air, a survivor with a shotgun rapidly approaching her as three others watched and cheered.

"You're doing a great job, Jacob!" The female of the group smiled.

"Crown that witch, you hear?" an older man, about maybe fifty years of age called out, smirking with pride.

"Remember, kill her quick—we've got to get a move on."

She looked up at the man, with his closely cropped brown hair and his black-coloured irises, he was rather normal looking. He wore a bloody, tattered hunting jacket over a dirty white shirt, with distressed, dirty jeans and sneakers that were once white. His tanned skin was crossed with bruises, smears of old blood, and he even had a slice on his right cheek.

'_Don't kill me. Please, don't kill me…'_ She trembled slightly, tears leaking out of her eyes, beginning to stop their usually constant flow. She felt fury rise up in her. _'What did I ever do to you? I just wanted to have peace, and quiet…Why do you want to kill me?'_ Her breathing began to get heavier, her body tensing up, her instincts taking over. She felt like her mind was slipping away, and she couldn't stop it.

"Careful, Jacob."

"Yeah, yeah, Larry… I know, I know. I'll make it quick." He raised the gun and had it at the Witch's temple, but he stumbled back in shock as she let out a scream. He felt her claws rake through his arm—and then he felt an odd loss of weight being supported by his elbow. Looking down, he screamed right before the Witch knocked him over and tore into his chest cavity. She had cut his fucking arm off!

He was dead, quickly. The woman of the group let out a scream and then started shooting haphazardly, the two men firing their guns as well.

The Witch ran at the woman, killing her with a single swipe, her head hitting the pavement with a sickening thud.

'_**KILL. KILL. NO MORE NOISES!'**_ With her sensitive hearing, every gunshot was as loud as if it was right next to her ear, even though it was over ten feet away. It was driving her mad with the pain of both the noises and with the light that was now burning into her corneas.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The man called Larry was soon disemboweled, and the other man—a younger one—backed away in fear.

"D-don't kill me…please…" He still had his gun raised, though, and the Witch perceived it as a threat. She stalked closer, claws and body dripping with still-warm, still oxidized blood. She took one step too many, it seemed, because a gunshot ran out. The bullet was now lodged in her shoulder.

Her ragged, angered breathing began, and soon he was a pile of bloody gore on the ground. Her adrenaline running out, she stumbled a few steps away, into a darker part of the alley, and then collapsed, her wails slowly getting past her lips. Her mind came back, and she cried harder, disgusted by the blood and death that was all around her, permeating the air, giving her a slight headache which only increased her need for silence and peace further.

'_I only wanted peace… I'm a monster. A monster…' _She only wept harder as she spiraled into a guilt-filled revire, ears ringing and her eyes burning.

* * *

**K.L.K- I decided to write a quick series…And here it is! I now own L4D one and two for the Xbox, and I've been having a blast. I'm probably going to write one for each of the infected, even the commons. (smiles) And, perhaps these survivors will be in the other ones, if they're getting killed. I just made them up on a whim. **

**Witch- (cries)**

**K.L.K- Err… (hands her a chocolate bar) There ya go…you can have all the chocolate. I don't like regular chocolate…**

**Witch- (sniffles, then takes a bite of the chocolate and seems to perk up)**

**K.L.K- Err… With that, I bid you adieu. Please review! **


	2. Chapter Two: A Hunter's Survival

**Behind Their Eyes**

_Chapter Two: For A Hunter's Survival..._

* * *

_Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…_

"Grrrrr…" The growl slipped from the Hunter's throat as it prowled around on the rooftop, eyeing the streets below. He heard the groans of commons behind him, and he couldn't help but to lick his lips, his clawed hands caressing his grumbling, empty stomach lightly, if only for a moment, before he returned to his prowling.

He was _so_ hungry…He hadn't had any fresh meat in a week, and even though there were many commons to hunt—their meat was repulsive, at most, and was either rotted far beyond what he could stomach, or they had already been shot once or twice by a survivor, or even burnt or blown to smithereens. He hated eating around buckshot or bullets—and charred, cooked flesh didn't satisfy him much. There was barely anything left from their beeping contraptions to snack on.

He growled lowly in his throat, looking over the streets again, his hooded eyes sensitive to light.

If one, only one, had their flashlights on…He would have a new meal. Or two. Maybe he could actually have something to hide to feed on for awhile, instead of scavenging day after day fruitlessly like he was doing now.

Truly, he was a hunter at heart—he loved the thrill of the hunt, the feel of flesh, bone, and cartilage slipping through his fingers, shredded by his claws. The scream of the panicked survivor as he tore into their internal organs, their satisfying death gurgle as the light left their eyes. That was his sign to start feeding, after all, his favourite part.

"Larry, are you sure that…"

"Yes, Sarah… They aren't coming back." The older man's voice echoed, him having raised the volume of his voice as if to make a point. This caught the Hunter's attentions, and his eyes locked onto the two humans as his muscles tensed.

'_Gotta wait…for the right time. Just a little bit longer, and then I'll have food…'_ His stomach growled in anticipation of the fresh, warm meat.

"All…All right… What're we going to do?" The woman asked the older man, her blonde hair oily and dirty. The Hunter's nose crinkled—he could smell the stench of human from here. In fact, that didn't surprise him… That stench, of sweat, germs, sickness, unwashed skin, alcohol, and cigarettes, and more than likely these days—of sex—always clung to these unlucky survivors. He could get past the smell, though, after he got that first whiff of tantalizing blood, when the warmth of their insides was covering his hands.

Licking his lips at the thought, he only got more hungered as he licked off more of the dried blood that was covering his mouth and chin.

A sound, much like distant screaming and groaning, sounded, and his eyes shone bright underneath his hood.

The horde was coming.

That meant he could get one of the two survivors separated from the other one…and that meant an easy meal.

He shifted slightly, his pupils dilating and his nostrils flaring, saliva glimmering on the points of his fangs. _'Just…A…Little…Longer…'_

A shriek came from Sarah. "LARRY! Help me!"

"Can't!" He was trying to fight towards her as he was surrounded by commons. A Boomer shot a well-aimed spew of bile at him, covering him from head to foot. Commons swarmed towards him.

A grin stretched the Hunter's blood-stained lips. He shifted once more…

Something in him snapped and a scream ripped from his vocal chords as he leapt, landing with amazing accuracy onto the female survivor.

"NO, NO, NO! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" She shrieked, trying to catch the hunter's hands—only to get her own hand's skin shredded. She screamed in pain and the realization that she wasn't going to make it out of this.

"SARAH!" Larry tried, desperately, to punch the infected aside in order to help her, but something cold, wet, slightly sticky, and living wrapped around his neck, pulling him backwards into a wall to be used as the common's—and Boomer's—piñata.

The Hunter growled happily to itself, its claws ripping through the soft, tender flesh and the clothing as easily as a hot knife through butter. It soon became apparent to him that this meal was all his. His fangs glistened with more saliva as she gurgled, her eyes rolling back into her head, her face—blood-spattered as it was, frozen in a silent scream and expressing horror at her dismal, painful death—grew more lax. She was dead. Her last breath wheezed out, a bubble of blood coming forth from her maw.

'_Mmm…food…'_ Was the Hunter's last thought as he started to feed on the destroyed organs and flesh of the female human, as the old man who was constricted gurgled and gasped as he was clawed to death.

Fully satisfied, he leapt off with another screech, landing on top of the building he had been on before. Picking bits of flesh out of his teeth, he sighed happily, purring.

Not only did he love hunting…But it was for his survival.

He heard a screech a few blocks away, and couldn't help a twitch of a smile—something left from his human life.

No, this wasn't only for his survival.

This was for a Hunter's survival.

* * *

**K.L.K- Well? What do you think, readers?**

**Hunter-…(growls at her)**

**K.L.K- (smacks him on the nose with a rolled-up newspaper) No! Bad Hunter!**

**Hunter- (blinks in surprise, then shrinks down and bares teeth at her)**

**K.L.K- (points) Go to the corner.**

**Hunter- (snarls)**

**K.L.K- To. The. Corner! (brandishes rolled up newspaper)**

**Hunter- (shakes head)**

**K.L.K- (evil smile as she brings out Windex) What about now?**

**Hunter- (wide eyed as he sniffs, then he hurries over to the corner)**

**K.L.K- Ha! Windex prevails! (turns to the readers) Please review!**


End file.
